Indulgence & Intimité
by Tya
Summary: Drabble se situant quelques mois après le mariage de Darcy et Elisabeth. Dans la lignée de Pride & Prejudice donc.


**Titre : Intimité & Indulgence**  
**Théme** (écrit pour la communauté LJ frenchdrabble) : Indulgence  
**Auteur** : Tya (tyarc sur LJ)  
**Fandom** : Pride & Prejudice   
**Rating** : G  
**Disclaimer** : Tous droits réservés au génie Austen et à ses descendants, pas de profits de mon côté.  
**Mots** : 861  
**Situation** : Quelques mois après le mariage de Darcy et Elisabeth. Post P&P donc.  
**Note** : C'est avec satisfaction que j'auto-alimente mon obsession pour P&P. Et un drabble m'a parut une chose facile pour commencer, étant donné qu'il est moins difficile d'être fidèle à des personnages et un style sur une centaine de mots que sur un millier ! A vous de me dire si je dois retourner au fluffy!Numb3rs et arrêter là le massacre…  
PS : Je sais, je suis nulle pour les titres… J'espère qu'en dehors de la détestable première impression que ça donne vous parviendrez à lire la fic sans m'en tenir rigueur.

**Intimité & Indulgence **

Mrs Darcy ne se formalisait plus du maintien plein de retenue, à défaut de hauteur, que son époux arborait parmi les gens du monde. S'il est une chose que toute la gaieté et l'entrain d'une jeune épouse ne pouvaient ôter à un homme comme Mr Darcy, c'était cette réserve qu'il avait face aux étrangers. Il avait néanmoins réussi à tempérer ce qui avait autrefois eut l'apparence de la raideur et de l'indifférence, au profit d'une politesse chargée d'intérêt. Mais cette attitude qu'il adoptait en dehors de son cercle d'intimes, Mrs Darcy n'avait pas l'habitude de la rencontrer dans leur vie familiale, aussi fut-elle fort intriguée quand son mari parut dans le boudoir de Miss Georgiana, avec laquelle elle causait agréablement, dans de telles dispositions.

« Ciel, mon cher, vous avez la mine défaite, que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit-elle vivement.

Interdites, l'épouse et la sœur attendaient une réponse d'un air inquiet, aussi Darcy s'empressa-t-il de les rassurer :

« Il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter, je vous assure, rien de grave. Je viens simplement de recevoir une missive de Mrs Bennet votre mère qui nous informe qu'elle et sa sœur nous rendront visite dans quatre jours. »

Elisabeth rougit à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, sans pouvoir se contenir. Elle avait encore en mémoire les effusions bruyantes et malvenues de sa mère le jour même de leur mariage, voilà bientôt huit mois ; et le sentiment de mortification qu'elle avait alors éprouvé face aux relations de son mari était encore vif.

Mr Bennet seul s'était déplacé à Pemberley depuis leur mariage, et le jeune couple n'avait pas visité Mrs Bennet depuis. Elisabeth avait reçu de maigres nouvelles de sa mère par le biais d'une correspondance peu fournie que Mrs Bennet semblait négliger au profit de sa principale ambition : marier Mary. Ce projet se heurtait à un contre-temps malheureux sur lequel Mrs Bennet s'était longuement et douloureusement étendue dans ses lettres : le manque de volonté de Mr Bennet à marier sa dernière fille. Il est compréhensible que l'absence de ses autres filles, et tout particulièrement d'Elisabeth, ait ravivé chez lui l'affection paternelle qu'il avait pour Mary et qu'il ne souhaitait plus guère la voir quitter le foyer.

Aussi, l'assurance que sa mère n'avait pas corrigé sa triste nature faisait craindre cette visite à Elisabeth, qui redoutait autant sa propre censure que celle de son mari.

« Précise-t-elle le jour exact de son arrivée ? » demanda-t-elle enfin, se reprenant.

« La missive ayant été mal conduite par la poste et datant de quatre jours, je pense que nous pouvons raisonnablement attendre ces dames pour aujourd'hui. » dit-il d'un ton volontairement posé qui dissimulait son sentiment sur ce qu'il annonçait.

On se doute qu'Elisabeth n'avait pas éprouvé un tel sentiment d'effroi depuis son installation à Pemberley. L'affection qu'elle portait très naturellement à sa mère ne suffisait pas à lui faire oublier les propos obséquieux qu'elle tiendrait certainement à Mr Darcy et les remarques déplacées qu'elle ferait sur la richesse de leur demeure. Le fait que sa mère soit accompagnée par Mrs Phillips ne l'aidait guère à retrouver son sang-froid.

Elisabeth s'excusa, bien inutilement, auprès de Georgiana de devoir interrompre leur conversation ; et sortit sans plus attendre avec son mari afin de régler les détails de l'arrivée des visiteurs impromptus.  
Darcy lui offrit son bras, et par-là son réconfort, qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé que ma mère ne soit pas… » 

Mrs Darcy ne s'autorisa pas à terminer sa phrase, par crainte de manquer de respect envers sa mère.

« Quant à moi, cela m'aurait fortement peiné que votre mère ne fut pas, car alors vous ne seriez pas non plus. » lui fit remarquer Darcy, souriant, avec l'intention de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'excuser pour sa mère. 

« Je suis sure que votre tante vous aurez proposé une alliance bien plus paisible et conventionnelle en la personne de votre cousine. » répondit Elisabeth en retrouvant le sourire.

« Mais qu'aurait été Pemberley sans une jeune femme pleine de vivacité pour l'animer ? Non, par tous les saints, si vous n'aviez pas vu le jour, j'aurais certainement épousé Miss Bingley ! »

Elisabeth accueillit cette déclaration par un regard choqué et étonné. Darcy porta la main de sa femme à ses lèvres et la baisa tendrement tout en s'excusant avec un sourire :

« Pardonnez-moi, Lizzy chérie, j'ai cru pendant un instant que vous teniez à me remplacer dans le rôle du conjoint taciturne et que vous me laissiez le parti de vous taquiner. »

La remarque de Darcy fit place au rire perlé d'Elisabeth qui lui répondit aussitôt : 

« Et bien soit, jouez-vous de moi tant que vous voudrez, si cela peut exciter votre indulgence envers ma mère. »

« Faites attention, ma chère, il est de ces marchés que l'on regrette. »

La menace fut accueillie par un sourcil moqueur et le visage d'Elisabeth ainsi illuminé par sa physionomie taquine fit regretter à Darcy son marché. Il lui faudrait, assurément, d'importants efforts pour motiver son indulgence envers des visiteurs qui allaient le priver de l'intimité de son ménage pendant plusieurs jours.

THE END.


End file.
